1. Technical Field
This invention relates to firearms in general, and to magazine safeties for firearms in particular.
2. Background Information
Semi-automatic pistols typically include an ammunition magazine disposed in the handle portion of the pistol""s frame. Rounds of ammunition stored in the magazine are individually fed from the magazine into a barrel, where each round is fired. The magazine can be manually installed and removed from the firearm by the operator. Many gun manufacturers offer firearms that include a magazine safety that prevents the firearm from being fired if the magazine is not fully received within the magazine well. The magazine safety is principally designed to provide an additional safety mechanism to ensure that the firearm is safe regardless of whether the magazine is installed within the firearm or removed from the firearm.
According to the present invention, a magazine safety for a semi-automatic firearm having a frame, a magazine well, a magazine, and a firing mechanism is provided. The firing mechanism includes a trigger bar and a sear. The magazine safety includes a rod slidably mounted relative to the frame, and a rod biasing spring that acts on the rod and the frame. When the magazine is removed from the magazine well, the rod is biased into engagement with the trigger bar by the rod biasing spring. The rod holds the trigger bar in a xe2x80x9csafety-engagedxe2x80x9d position where it is out of alignment with the sear, thereby preventing actuation of the firearm. Inserting the magazine completely into the magazine well causes the rod to move thereby enabling the trigger bar to align with the sear and permit actuation of the firearm.
An advantage of the present invention is that the operating safety of the firearm is appreciably enhanced. The present invention safety provides an additional safety to ensure that the firearm is safe regardless of whether the magazine is installed within the firearm or removed from the firearm. A further advantage of the present invention is that the magazine safety is automatically engaged when the magazine is removed from the magazine well.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the detailed description of the present invention.